No Air
by dnaddict
Summary: Momo has always felt alone,like she was invisible.Now she's sitting next to the school's soccer captain,Hitsugaya Toshirou.At first,she finds him annoying,but will that change?How will their love-hate relationship develop? HitsuxHina HighSchool Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hey guys. Well, this is a highschool HitsuHina Fanfic :D Hope y'all like it. I know its like really short, but yeah, this is just the intro anyway. Please review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach x(

_

* * *

_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

It's like I'm missing something. Someone, perhaps? Where's the missing piece to my puzzle.

Hinamori Momo shot her eyes open, as she stared into the white ceiling. She sighed to herself, getting up, she walked into her bathroom and started to get ready for the first day of the second school year. Momo went to school in Sereitei high school. It wasn't like she was depressed or something, but she always felt that something was amiss. Sometimes she felt like she didn't belong, like she was alone in the world, just invisible.

The bell, signaling the start of school, rang, Momo was late as she had overslept. She rubbed her blurry eyes, letting her feet do the walking on the familiar corridor to her first class. As she mechanically took a step forward, she bumped into an unfamiliar figure. Her books dropped onto the floor and she mumbled a 'sorry' to the figure as she picked up her books in a hurry.

Realizing she had little time left to get to her chemistry class, Momo rushed to chemistry lab in a hurry, not taking a second glance at the person she had knocked into.

"Finally here are we, Hinamori-san? Since you are late, you'll have to stay back for detention." The creepy voice of Kurotsachi Mayuri echoed through the chemistry lab as Momo stepped into the lab. Mumbling an unwilling "sorry", she took her seat at an empty desk at the back. Since it was a new year, her timetable had been rearranged and her classmates for each class were not the same as the previous year. However, she was comforted at the sight of her best friend Rukia, and her close friends Renji and Kira sitting at the front of the class.

As Momo smiled at her friends, she looked through her bag to find her chemistry textbook, only to realize it was not there. _I must have dropped it when I bumped into that guy but forgot to pick the book up. _She thought to herself as she sighed. This was the start of a bad day, she knew it.

Momo's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door of the chemistry lab, she looked up to see who it was. Oh, it was _him_. Who could not recognize that striking white hair, blue-green eyes, and perfectly toned body, it was Hitsugaya Toshirou, the captain of the school's soccer team. As he walked in, the handsome teenager explained to the chemistry teacher why he had been late, Momo also heard the sentence "Someone bumped into me today and dropped her books on me." While he slowly gave Momo annoyed glances.

Surprisingly, not only did Kurotsachi-sensei not give this Hitsugaya Toshirou detention, he also smiled at Hitsugaya as Hitsugaya walked to the back of the classroom. _This is so unfair_, Momo thought. As Hitsugaya walked through the lab, all the other girls squealed in delight, claiming that he had looked at them. Momo didn't care, to her, he was an average guy, nothing special, she couldn't understand why nearly every girl in school liked him.

Momo's thoughts were interrupted once again by the screeching of the chair next to her. She looked up, it was him. As he sat down, he threw the thick chemistry book in front of Momo's face, causing her to jump.

"Here." Hitsugaya said with a hint of annoyance as he turned back to face chemistry lab's whiteboard.

Momo stared at the boy, she had never met someone so rude before.

"Can't you be the least bit polite?" Momo mumbled to herself, not expecting Hitsugaya to hear it.

"Well, shouldn't you at least thank me for returning your textbook?" Hitsugaya turned his head and his eyes met with Momo's.

Momo was surprised he could hear her soft mumble, she replied, "Er… I…" scared that she had just insulted the captain of the school's soccer team.

Hitsugaya looked curiously at the brunette, and chuckled silently to himself. He leaned forward, making his face only inches away from the petite girl. Momo could feel his breath on her skin, she felt a slightly happy inside for reasons she did not know. She examined his face trying to read what he wanted to do. As his eyes stared into hers,he smirked, "Scared? God, you're interesting."

Momo broke out of her temporary trance, her hands moved up and she pushed Hitsugaya away. This seemed to shock Hitsugaya for only for a few seconds, before he composed himself again.

"Stop being so egoistic." Momo broke the silence between them. Hitsugaya turned his head to Momo, as he began smirking to himself, _again_.

So how was it guys? Please review k? I know that Hitsugaya is like abit OOC, i'll try to make his OOC die down in the following chapters(: So I guess all of you know the first line was from the song "No Air" haha, what a nice song :D

Please review :D I'll update if you all like the story.

Thanks for reading (:

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter. :D I'm glad y'all liked it. I know this story is progressing a tad slowly, but once i've sort of "introduced" everything, the plot will quicken k? (: I think by the next chapter everything will be able to move on more quickly. Please continue to read!

disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach

_My heart won't move it's incomplete._

Momo walked out of the chemistry lab slowly, thinking about what happened during chemistry. Their little squabble had caused an awkward silence through the both of them during chemistry class, none of them said a word, much less acknowledged the presence of the other party in any way whatsoever.

Momo followed the rest of her classmates to their new classroom as chemistry lessons were the only class that they had to go to a room other than the classroom. "Aizen Sosuke." Momo read aloud, that was the name of their form teacher. _Weird name._

"Settle down, take your seats class." Aizen instructed the batch of students. He looked around, trying to remember their unfamiliar faces.

The class looked at their new teacher with questioning looks, staring at the black top hat their gentle-looking teacher was holding in the right arm.

"As you can see, class. I'm holding a black hat in my hand. Why, you may ask. Inside this hat contains the names of your female classmates. The gentlemen will come up and pick a name of a female classmate, the name he picks will be the girl that he is going to sit with throughout the semester. Is that clear?" As Aizen finished, the class was filled with some excited whispers, while others let out a disappointed sigh.

As Aizen signaled for the guys to class to go up to the front, Momo looked at each of the guys' faces. They all looked okay to her, except Hitsugaya. Momo was confident that a guy, other than Hitsugaya, would pick her name. What were the chances of him getting her name anyway?

"I'll take this one!" Momo's thoughts were broken by the voice of her best friend. He had already picked a name. However, he said "No wait, I think this paper is a little jinxed." without even opening the folded paper. Kira was being childish, that was what Momo liked about him, he could be childish, immature yet, he had another side, he was serious, wise in fact. Momo couldn't help but let out a giggle at her best friend's statement.

As Kira was about to put the so-called "jinxed" paper back into the black hat, but Hitsugaya's hand reached out and grabbed the "jinxed" paper from Kira's hand.

Hitsugaya looked at Kira and said, "I'm not afraid of jinxes." Before opening the paper. A smirk emerged from his stone cold face as he read out the name on the paper.

"Hinamori Momo." Hitsugaya said flatly.

Kira's face twisted as the name was read, while Momo's head dropped to the table, she wanted to bang her head continuously, hoping that this was some kind of a bad dream and the banging of her head would wake her up.

"It's my paper. I'll sit with Momo." Kira suddenly spoke out.

"It's 'jinxed' remember?" Hitsugaya retaliated.

As Kira was about to reply, Aizen interrupted. "Hitsugaya-kun will sit next to Hinamori-chan. Kira, pick another paper. Hitsugaya-kun, you may take your seat now."

Kira suppressed a growl as his hand dived roughly into the black hat. He took the paper out, and mumbled "Soi Fong." Dejected, he walked to sit next to Soi Fong while cursing himself.

Hitsugaya walked towards Hinamori's table, he looked at the brunette. She was banging her head on the table. He pulled the chair and sat next to the girl. Even Hitsugaya couldn't suppress the urge to laugh at the weird brunette sitting next to him, soon a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

Momo looked up, seeing the familiar face. "Of all the people…" Momo carried on.

"Well, you're the 'jinxed' one." Hitsugaya cleverly replied.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Momo told him as their eyes met.

"I hate you too." Hitsugaya replied as a smile emerged.

Hinamori tried to hide the smile that wanted to break out of her lips, but to no avail, she placed her mouth on her crossed hands and faced the whiteboard. Hitsugaya Toshirou was somehow amusing.

Hitsugaya didn't know why, but he was smiling more than usual that day. Was it because of Hinamori Momo?

So how was this chapter? I know it's quite short, but i promise i'll make the rest longer(right now my eyes are killing me). I have a question for you guys, Are y'all okay with Hitsugaya and Hinamori being a tad OOC? If y'all aren't then I'll try to lessen the OOCness but if you guys are fine with it, then I won't really change Hitsugaya's sort of 'bad boy-ness' and Hinamori's..."Hinamori-ness". I hope this chapter wasn't boring for you all. If i sucked, then you all could tell me that in the reviews, I'm okay with people giving me critiscm bout my writing/stories.

Please Review guys! :D


End file.
